Yugo
| fr_name = Yugo | de_name = Yugo | it_name = Yugo | el_name = Γιούγκο | nicknames = * Nogo (by Shay and Yuto, dub only) * Slowgo (By Yuto, dub only) | age = 14 | gender = Male | relatives = * Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Yuto (Xyz Dimension counterpart) * Yuri (Fusion Dimension counterpart) | tournament1 = Friendship Cup | anime_deck = Speedroid | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Yugo, or Hugo Voice actor's is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Synchro Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, and Yuri. He rides a Duel Runner and is mistakenly notorious among members of the Resistance as a "Fusion follower" ("Pawn of Fusion" in the Japanese version). Design Appearance Yugo has the same face as his dimensional counterparts. Just like the three of them, his hair is dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has greenish-blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and gray boots. Yugo, and his dimensional counterparts' attire are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yugo wears white like the color of Synchro Monsters. Unlike his counterparts however, the color of his hair does not correlate with his dimension, being blue and blonde rather than white. Personality Yugo is very impulsive and short-tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yugo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yuto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Bandit Warrior Academy Duelists who mistook him for Yuya Sakaki. However, he recognizes that his short-temper can go too far, and apologized to Zuzu when it made her upset. Once he has set his mind on something, he becomes quite unaware of his surroundings, not noticing Yuya despite the latter talking throughout his Duel with Yuto, though he was able to recall him later after stopping and thinking about the event. This extends to his Dueling to the point that it can affect his performance, though as Yugo himself has noted when he is able to Duel seriously he does so with great skill. Yugo believes that a by-the-books strategy is the wrong way to go while Dueling and that the flow of a Duel can change any minute, to the point where he is willing to trust in and believe in luck if he needs to. Yugo harbors feelings for his childhood friend, Rin, getting embarrassed and blushed when Zuzu thought Rin was his girlfriend. He occasionally continues to mistake Zuzu for Rin, such as when he signed her up for the Friendship Cup, and when he saw Zuzu wearing Rin's clothes. This confusion extends to another of Rin's counterparts, Celina. Despite his short temper and rudeness, Yugo is a kind person at heart, especially towards Rin. He himself is also aware of his short temper and apologizes immediately once he realizes it upsets someone. Voice/Mannerisms Yugo speaks in a rough and somewhat vulgar manner comparable to that of a delinquent, especially when he is angry (often referring to others as "Temē" and often using the curse, "Chikusho!", which are rude forms of "You" and "Damn" in Japanese.) In the dub, Yugo's voice is somewhat similar to Yuya's but is stronger. Abilities Yugo is able to travel through different dimensions with the power of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", though he has no control over when he travels, nor which dimension he travels to. Yugo believed that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" felt his desire to save Rin but later realized that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" guided him to where Yuri and later Yuto were. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yugo can enter the state of Berserk Mode. Unlike Yuto and Yuya who appear unable to remember what happened when entering the state, Yugo appears to able to retain a glimpse of his memory while in Berserk Mode, as shown when he was able to remember Yuya who was protecting Yuto while he was in Berserk Mode. He is a highly skilled Duel Runner driver, he frequently does highly acrobatic maneuvers when Dueling and can do long jumps when riding outside Duels. Yugo displays on occasion the strange ability to Synchronize with his dimensional counterparts when he is Dueling. In this state, Yugo and his counterpart's personalities are mixed together, causing both parties to adopt some mannerisms of the other, including speaking the same words and moving in the same manner. The first instance of this happened with Yuya, where Yugo copies Yuya's catchphrase and grabbed an Action Card in the same way Yuya would. When the Duel ends, both Yugo and his counterpart snap out of it and appear to be unaware of what transpired in that brief period of time. Etymology His name is a pun in Japanese, as 「ユーゴ」 Yūgo sounds very similar to 「融合」 Yūgō or "Fusion". Because of this, Yugo is always offended whenever anyone calls him "Fusion" or even pronounces the word, and constantly believed that Yuto kept getting his name wrong whenever he referred to him as "Pawn of Fusion" (in the dub, as the pun in his Japanese name doesn't translate, his name is instead believed to be "No-Go" by several people). This pun is also reflected by his Deck's archetype, "Speedroid", which is a sub-archetype of the "roid" archetype a Fusion Summon-oriented archetype. His English name spelling on TV Tokyo's website, Hugo, means "bright in mind and spirit" or simply "intelligent". Biography History in their childhood.]] When Yugo was growing up, he and Rin were raised as orphans and lived in the slums of City as Commons, where they Dueled together as children. Since then, they decided to compete in the Friendship Cup and challenge the Duel King Jack Atlas to a Turbo Duel. They built a Duel Runner together in order to achieve their goal. A few years later however, Rin found herself being targeted by an agent of Duel Academy, Yuri, with Yugo desperately looking for her. By the time he found Rin, Yuri had already captured her, and Yugo was shocked to see that Yuri had the same face that he had. Yuri proceeded to activate "Violet Flash" and escape. Once they disappeared, Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" shined and transported him to a destroyed Heartland City, where he encountered Yuto. Mistaking Yuto for Yuri, he Dueled against Yuto. Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yugo Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in response, but fled when Shay and several other Duelists arrived. Arc League Championship .]] Yugo arrived in the Standard Dimension, crashing into a streetlight with his Duel Runner and complaining about it. Recognizing Yuto, he quickly challenged him to a Duel, having been waiting to defeat him for a while, completely ignoring the presence of Yuya Sakaki, another person who resembled him. Yuto called him a Pawn of Fusion ("nogo" in the dub), much to Yugo's annoyance, protesting that his name was Yugo. Dueling atop his Duel Runner, he traded blows evenly with Yuto, claiming that he would take back what was precious that Yuto had stolen from him. He brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", which had guided him both to Heartland and the Standard Dimension, and deliberately left the required monsters for Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field so that it could be Summoned next turn. Once both dragons were on their field, they eyes of their respective Duelists glowed, as if possessed. Despite the clear advantage the effect of "Clear Wing" had over "Dark Rebellion", Yuto was able to gain the upper hand. Yuya managed to stop Yuto from attacking further, but couldn't snap Yugo out of it. Yugo used the effect of "Clear Wing" to win the Duel the next turn, and was then released from his possession, unaware of what had happened. Yugo was transported away by a bright light afterwards. Yugo later appeared in the Arctic Zone, having been transported by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" during the Arc League Championship Junior Youth Battle Royal. Seeing the frozen landscape, he wondered if he had traveled into the future, to a time when humanity was extinct. He then spotted Bandit Warrior Academy Duelists Nagi and Taka, who mistook Yugo for Yuya, and they challenged him to a Duel. This angered him, and he defeated them both in their Duel before attempting to question them further. Unfortunately, both Nagi and Taka lost consciousness after the Duel, prompting Yugo to look for someone else. Yugo went to the Volcano Zone and was confused by the dimension's "unusual landscape", still unaware that it was Solid Vision. There he noticed the Obelisk Force wiping out the Senior Team until only Kev Ravenwood was left. He quickly identified the Obelisk Force as the ones who attacked the Xyz Dimension. Angered, he barged into the Duel (strangely not taking the intrusion penalty) and saved Kev just before he was defeated as well. The Obelisk Force asked him who he was. Yugo introduced himself, and the Obelisk Force thought he was an ally and his name was "Fusion" (in the dub, the Force asked "Yugo? Yugo where?"). Out of annoyance that his name was mistaken yet again, he easily defeated the Obelisk Force by turning their "Ancient Armageddon Gear" against them. (in the dub, his name was not mistaken for another, but thanks to the "You-Go" sounding of his name, he insisted that his name was "Yugo"). He asked Kev if he was okay, but he became irritated when Kev fled in fear without thanking him. He returned to the Iceberg Zone, where he found Zuzu after mistaking her for Rin. He hugged her and called Rin's name out in joy, while Zuzu noticed the similarity of Yugo with Yuya. Remembering that Yuri mentioned Rin's name, Zuzu asked Yugo if he knew who Rin was, confusing Yugo. Yuya's arrival in the vicinity activated Zuzu's bracelet, teleporting Yugo and Zuzu away. Friendship Cup Zuzu's bracelet transported her and Yugo back to the Synchro Dimension, Yugo's homeland. Concerned for Zuzu's safety, he tried to wake her up, and was unprepared for her startled response to him being close to her, resulting in Zuzu pushing Yugo into his Duel Runner. After checking up on his Duel Runner, he warned Zuzu to be careful around it, and when prompted, explained that they were in the City, his hometown. He was pleased when Zuzu got his name right and then angered when she asked if he was allied with the Fusion Dimension, realizing that she wasn't Rin, since Rin wouldn't have gotten his name wrong. Zuzu mentioned a Duelist who had kidnapped Rin, much to Yugo's interest. He asked where the Duelist was now, but Zuzu admitted that she didn't know and explained that he'd vanished when Yugo showed up. Yugo explained to Zuzu that she was in the Synchro Dimension, and reassured her that he'd been surprised the first time he'd crossed dimensions as well, which had been after Rin was kidnapped, upon which he'd found himself in the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City. Zuzu informed Yugo that Yuto hadn't been the person that had kidnapped Rin, and that he was in fact trying to find someone precious to him as well, like Rin was to Yugo. Yugo was quite surprised, and he denied, blushing, that Rin was his girlfriend when Zuzu asked him about it. Yugo explained to Zuzu that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" had transported him across dimensions, and they realized that the Duelist that had kidnapped Rin must have been nearby the first time he Dueled Yuto. Zuzu explained about her and Yugo's dimensional counterparts, suggesting that those with the same face may be drawn to one another, and Yugo remembered in shock that the Duelist that had been with Yuto had had the same face as him. Zuzu explained about the Four Dimensions, as well as the goals of Duel Academy and the Professor. Pleased that he knew where Rin was, Yugo suggested that they storm Duel Academy using Zuzu's bracelet, but Zuzu explained that it only worked when Yuya was around and broke down in tears. Yugo apologized, handed Zuzu a handkerchief and admitted that he couldn't control "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" either, and that he needed Rin to keep him in line. with the Duel Chaser.]] They were interrupted when the Tops finally noticed them, and they fled on Yugo's Runner. Yugo explained the competitive society of the City to Zuzu, as well as the history of the Duel King, Jack Atlas, whom he and Rin had idolized and built their Duel Runner for the purpose of Turbo Dueling. Duel Chaser 227 arrived, and Yugo attempted to outpace him, explaining that their trespass would mean being sent to the Facility if they were caught. The Duel Chaser forced a Turbo Duel, and Yugo asked for Zuzu's name, since he hadn't before. Telling her to hold on tight, he began the Turbo Duel. Yugo took the first turn and quickly Summoned his "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" to deal 500 damage to his opponent. Zuzu quickly complained that it'd be dangerous to Duel while driving. Melissa Trail soon appeared to broadcast the Turbo Duel, prompting Yugo to ask 227 to not keep the audience waiting. 227 used his "Goyo" Synchro Monsters to steal Yugo's monsters, much to his annoyance. When Yugo was seemingly about be defeated by his own "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara", he countered with "Dice Roll Battle" to bring out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and force 227's monsters to attack it. Yugo also used the effect of "Chanbarider" to activate the effect of "Clear Wing" and defeat 227. Security had prepared a barricade to stop Yugo, but he effortlessly jumped over it and escaped. Yugo and Zuzu were branded as wanted fugitives in the City afterwards. The next day, Yugo and Zuzu attempted to warn the City about the Interdimensional Domination but no one believed them, prompting Yugo to prove their claims by attempting to travel dimensions with "Clear Wing" only to fail embarrassingly. For a few days the duo posted some flyers about the upcoming War between dimensions, which seemingly didn't work either. Yugo signed up himself and Zuzu for the Friendship Cup without telling the latter, when he did he accidentally listed Zuzu as "Rin" but then corrected himself. Later he offered Zuzu to stay at Rin's room and commented that she'd stink if she kept wearing the same clothes for a while, earning him a smack in the face from Zuzu's paper fan. When he saw Zuzu wearing Rin's clothes, he once again mistook her for Rin, and explained that the Friendship Cup would be a good chance to earn credibility about the war between dimensions. Yugo rode recklessly with Zuzu to the Duel Palace where the Friendship Cup would be taking place, annoyed that they were missing the opening and reassuring Zuzu that the Duel Chasers wouldn't arrest participants in the Cup. He arrived eagerly in time for Jack Atlas's exhibition match, and to both his and Zuzu's surprise, they learned that Yuya Sakaki was Jack's opponent, confirmed when Zuzu's braclet reacted to the presence of Yuya and Yugo and when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon, which Yugo witnessed for the first time. Yugo was excited for the Duel, but sensitive enough to feel sorry for Yuya, who would likely be utterly defeated by Jack in a deliberate show of power. True to Yugo's word, Yuya was indeed defeated. Zuzu ran down to Yuya in worry with Yugo following her. Security Officers attempted to arrest them, but they were saved by servants of the Executive Council and taken to their quarters for the tournament. Yugo was appreciative of the luxury of the quarters, failing to notice his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" reacting to the presence of the nearby "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He was worried about Zuzu during her Duel with Chojiro Tokumatsu given her inexperience on a Duel Runner, and relieved when she won, though he noted that Zuzu hadn't talked about the interdimensional war. Yugo was disappointed that he didn't get to Duel on the first day, but he was appreciative of the dinner given to him by the Executive Council. He was surprised when Yuya revealed the fate of the losers in the Friendship Cup the next day: being sent to the Underground Labor Facility. Yugo was finally up to Duel the next day, facing Sylvio Sawatari, vowing to talk about the interdimensional war. Both Duelists told the other not to hold back, and Sylvio accidentally managed to pass Yugo for the first turn, opening up with a Pendulum Summon. Yugo commented that Sylvio wasn't all talk, and he brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" on his first turn, and then backed it up with Continuous Trap Cards to protect it in combination with its effect. Sylvio managed to bypass these restrictions by using his low-Level "Abyss Actor" monsters and protecting them from the effect of "Clear Wing", before eventually lowering the ATK of "Clear Wing" to 0. During the Duel, Yugo's mind synched with Yuya's, with both of them making Yugo's moves, and Yugo using some of Yuya's mannerisms. Knowing that he needed to draw a specific card, Yugo (and by extension Yuya) drew "Speedroid Double Yoyo" to revive the Tuner Monster "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" to bring out "Hi-Speedroid Hagoita". He used its Level-modification effects to allow "Clear Wing" to destroy all of Sylvio's monsters and attack directly for the win. The experience caused Yugo to forget his promise to talk about the war. Sylvio came over to tell him to answer to the crowd's cheers, and then finally realized that Yugo resembled Yuya. Before they could talk further, the staff came over and removed Sylvio from the arena. He later grimly watched the Duel between Shay and Dennis Macfield. Friendship Cup Finals Yugo eagerly watched the Duel between Zuzu and Sergey Volkov. Although he was proud of Zuzu, he was apprehensive, knowing that Sergey must have had a strategy planned. He was proven right when Sergey turned the tables and violently defeated Zuzu, with the impact throwing her body into a building. With Zuzu's fate unknown to him, Yugo was reduced to tears, and he vowed to carry on her feelings. Prior to his Duel with Celina, he vowed to win the Duel for both Rin and Zuzu. When he saw Celina in person for the first time, he mistook her for Rin and attempted to hug her multiple times, each ending with Celina punching or kicking him. He then started off the Duel with a rocky start, with him Summoning only "Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke". After getting attacked by Celina's "Lunalight Cat Dancer", Yugo managed to regain his focus and gave his all in the Duel. He remembered Rin's advice and recounted to Celina what Rin often told him. During the Duel, he debated with Celina over the value of an adaptive strategy rather than a planned one. The course began changing when Celina was in a pinch, forcing Yugo to use the manual setting of his Duel Runner to prevent himself from crashing. After Celina Summoned "Lunalight Panther Dancer", Yugo was forced to try his luck in Synchro Summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" with "Re-Dice Roll" and he succeeded. After Summoning his dragon, Yugo synchronized with Yuya again and yelled the latter's catchphrase. After Yugo defeated Celina, he noticed Yuri and recognized him as the one who kidnapped Rin. When Yuri left, Yugo started to chase him but escaped after jumping off the truck onto a passing boat. While he was searching for Yuri, Yugo felt his chest burning and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" began to glow, which caused Yugo and all of his counterparts to enter Berserk Mode and synchronize with Yuya during his Duel against Crow Hogan. While he was in sync with his counterparts, Yugo began to exhibit a dark aura around his body and he passed out after Yuya won the Duel. Yugo found Yuri on the rooftop and was infuriated when Yuri pronounced his name wrong. Yugo demanded Yuri for Rin's location who in turn, asked about Zuzu's whereabouts. Yugo replied that Zuzu was in his heart. Yuri, annoyed at this, replied that Rin was there, too and activated "Violet Flash" to flee from Yugo again. Yugo found Yuri again in the abandoned subway and challenged him to a Duel, to which he accepted but not before ordering the Obelisk Force under his command to not interfere. Yugo began by summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" before ending his turn. During his turn, Yuri summoned "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" and, with all of the Four Dimension Dragons present on the field, ended up going berserk and synchronizing again with the rest of his counterparts. While synced, Yugo and his counterparts start shouting that they waited for this time to become one and for a revival. But, when Zuzu arrived at Yuya's location and passed by Yuri and Yugo, her bracelet teleported them away, leaving their Duel unfinished. Relationships Rin Rin is Yugo's childhood friend and met when they were raised in a facility together and became good friends. They built Yugo's Duel Runner together. He blushed and stammered after Zuzu made the assumption that she was his girlfriend. Whenever Yugo finds one of Rin's counterparts he immediately attempts to hug them happily thinking they're Rin, often to their annoyance. Zuzu Boyle Zuzu was saved from Yuri by Yugo, who mistook her for Rin. When they were in the Synchro Dimension, Yugo and Zuzu developed a quick friendship. Yugo attempted to help out Zuzu with the issue of the Interdimensional Domination, such as trying to warn the citizens about the Fusion Dimension and getting annoyed when others laughed at her. He also signed her up for the Friendship Cup, believing it would be a good idea to convince others about the threat. Zuzu has been frequently annoyed by Yugo, due to him mistaking her for Rin, causing her to use her fan to hit him, or threatening to do so. Like Yuya, Yugo also cares about Zuzu as his friend. After witnessing Zuzu brutally losing to Sergey Volkov and watching her crash into a building, Yugo started to cry but said that he would carry on her feelings. Yuto When they first met, Yugo assumed he was Yuri, who had just kidnapped Rin. Because of this, and Yuto getting his name wrong, Yugo and Yuto engaged in a Duel that was cut off. Yugo demonstrated an intense rivalry with Yuto for his perceived crimes, though he was not above complimenting him. Later, Zuzu rectified the mistake by explaining about Lulu and Yuri to Yugo, much to Yugo's horror. Yuri After learning about Yuri, Yugo transferred his hate of Yuto to Yuri. His reason, like Yuto's is because he kidnapped someone close to him, in this case, Rin. Yuri is also one of the reasons why Yugo went after Yuto due to them looking alike. When Yuri returned to the Synchro Dimension, Yugo went to chase him after noticing him above the Duel Palace. Sylvio Sawatari Yugo and Sylvio Sawatari were opponents in the Friendship Cup. They were friendly to each other, and they complimented each other's Dueling skills. They left on friendly terms when Sylvio encouraged Yugo to answer the cheers of the crowd after their fiery Duel. Celina Upon meeting Celina for the first time, Yugo mistook her for Rin and constantly tried to hug her, despite her constant rejection. His confusion actually affected his performance initially in their Duel, but he soon got himself on track. Yugo finds Celina's by-the-books strategies to be the wrong way to Duel, explaining to her the justification of his perspective on Dueling. Deck ".]] Yugo uses a "Speedroid" Deck, focused on Synchro Summon tactics. He primarily uses cards such as "Speedroid Double Yoyo" and "Speedroid Terrortop" to swarm the field for multiple Synchro Summons. He also includes several cards that allow him to Synchro Summon using materials in the Graveyard, as well as cards that banish "Speedroids" from his Graveyard for various beneficial effects. By his own admission, Yugo is more willing to trust in his luck and expect the flow of a Duel to change than have a set plan at the start. After Summoning his signature "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", he focuses on using it in Lockdown strategies with cards like "Dragon's Bind" and "Follow Wing". He also attempts to activate the effect of "Clear Wing" as many times as possible, even by targeting it with his own monster effects or giving the opponent's monsters an effect, then forcing them to activate it. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters pl:Yugo